


Sans Times Three: The Alternate Stories

by dlj60



Series: The Sans Times Three Collection [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Gender-neutral Reader, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 13:32:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9609614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dlj60/pseuds/dlj60
Summary: This is the sequel, in a way, to Sans Times Three where the focus is the stories of the alternate Sanses and the reader from their universes.





	1. L'il Sans: Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, my dear readers. As you can plainly see, I've decided to get right on with writing my next little story.
> 
> Like the summary says, this is a collection of different stories involving the different Sanses from Sans Times Three and their own versions of the reader.
> 
> However, I wouldn't have thought to write a sequel or have it be about the alternate Sanses if it weren't for three of you.
> 
> Titanicdragon, UltimateGamer101, and Punny_Fan, you three are the reason this story is being created.
> 
> I hope you three, and the rest of you, too, enjoy reading this collection.

L'il Sans bursts through the front door, pulling you along eagerly. After you're through the door, he shuts it and takes off his boots.

"Here," he says. He leads you over to an armchair. "You can sit here. I'll go get my dad. " He rushes off toward the stairs and goes down. You listen to his footsteps as they fade away as he descends. You look around the room you're in, nervously wringing you're hands. 

A few minutes later, you hear two pairs of footsteps and voices coming up the stairs.

"Sans, I am very busy, you know," you here an older voice say. "This had better be important."

"It is dad!" You hear L'il Sans say. "I really think you should see them!"

"Them? Have a you made a new friend?"

"Something like that. You'll see." L'il Sans reaches the top of the stairs first, pulling a long a very tall skeleton monster. This monster is wearing all black, except for his grey turtleneck sweater.

He has two lines on his face. One going from the top of his head to the top of his right eyesocket. The other goes from the bottom of his left socket and down to his mouth.

"Okay, Sans," he says, "what are you supposed to be showing me?" L'il Sans comes over to where you're sitting.

"This is Y/N," he says. "I met them outside." The taller skeleton's sockets widen.

'A human,' he thinks to himself. He then clears his throat.

"Hello there," he says as he approaches. His intimidating height causes you to sink into the armchair in fear. 

"Hey, it's okay," L'il Sans says to you. "He's my dad. He's nice."

"My name is W.D. Gaster. It is a pleasure to meet you." He holds out a hand for you to shake. There's a hole in the palm. You tentatively hold out your own hand and grasp his, giving it a shake.

"N-nice to meet you," you say. He nods.

"Now, I must return to my work. If you need anything, Sans, you know where I am."

"'Kay, Dad," L'il Sans says. Gaster nods again and begins to turn away. As he does, he glances at from the corner of his sockets. He goes back downstairs. L'il Sans turns back to you and frowns a bit. You're shivering.

Your clothes were damp with melted snow.

"Those clothes don't look so warm," he says. "Humans need to be warm, right? I'll go get you something warm to wear."

He heads off upstairs. Seconds later, he comes back carrying some clothes.

"Here you go," he says. "I brought some of my clothes. They should be able to fit you." He hands you the clothes.  
"You can change in the bathroom. I'll show you where it is."

He heads back to the stairs. You get up from your seat and follow him.

The two of you go up the stairs and he takes you to a door directly to the left of the stairs.

"This is the bathroom. Go ahead and change. I'll wait." He watches as you open the door to the bathroom go in.

Once you shut the door, he hops around in joy. He was able to see you again!

Well, his universe's you, but still you regardless. It certainly was different, though.

The you from the other universe was a grown up. This you was just a kid like him.

'A cute kid, too,' he thinks. Then he shakes his head and blushes blue.

Where'd that thought come from?


	2. L'il Sans: Part 2

Another human had fallen into the Underground, this a child just as the previous one was. The last child that had fallen down had gotten their soul collected, making the Underground one step closer to freedom.

Now, another chance to advance their progress had been brought right to Gaster's doorstep.

And he was at a loss about what to do. The last few humans he had been able to keep hidden from Sans, the little skeleton never knowing that they'd been around. But, you, this new human, had come along and ran into Sans. And Sans seemed to have taken a liking to you.

Gaster knew that he had to alert Asgore as soon as he could. But, Sans seemed really happy to have made a new friend. 

He was truly at a loss.  
**********  
"BROTHER, WHO IS THIS?" 

A newer skeleton had come bursting through the front door just a few seconds after you and Sans had come back downstairs to the living room, you with a warm set of clothes.

He was really short. Shorter than Sans even. He was staring at you, head tilted sideways in curiosity. He was wearing a red scarf around his neck. He also wore an orange sweater, orange paints, and a pair of red shoes. 

His staring was making you nervous.

"Pap, this is my friend Y/N," Sans says. "They're human. Y/N, this is my little brother, Papyrus." Papyrus gasps.

"A HUMAN? I HAVE NEVER SEEN A HUMAN BEFORE! HELLO, HUMAN! I AM THE COOL AND AWESOME PAPYRUS! ANY FRIEND OF SANS' IS A FRIEND OF MINE!" You give him a little smile.

'Gosh, that's cute,' Sans thinks. He blushes. 

The heck was wrong with him? He'd never thought another person, besides Papyrus, was cute. He never thought these things about adult you.

"COME, NEW FRIEND! I MUST SHOW YOU MY ACTION FIGURES!" He takes you by the hand and yanks you from the armchair then proceeds to take you upstairs to his room.  
*******

"Gaster, my old friend, I was just about to call and invite you over for tea," Asgore says once he answers Gaster's phone call.

"That is nice of you, your highness, but I am calling to tell you something important."

"Now, Dings, I've told to call me Asgore not your highness. We are friends after all."

Really good friends in fact. They'd known each other since before the war between monsters and humans.

"Yes. Sorry. It slips my mind sometimes. Anyway, there is something I must tell you."

"Of course! If you would gladly come over for some tea, I would be happy to listen to what you have to say."

"But, Asgore-"

"Gaster, you really shouldn't disobey your king," Asgore says. "I am ordering you as of right now to come over for tea."

Gaster sighs into the phone. "Yes, okay. I'll be right over."

"Wonderful! I will see you soon!"

Asgore hangs up. Gaster let's out another sigh. When he goes upstairs, Sans is alone in the living room watching TV.

"Where is your new friend?" He asks.

"Paps took them to his room to show them his action figures."

Great. You'd met Papyrus now as well.

That made what was going to happen later on even more difficult.

"Okay. I am going to King Asgore's for a bit. I shall make dinner when I return."

Sans hums an affirmative.

Gaster then takes his leave.


	3. L'il Sans: Part 3

"Really? Another human has fallen down into the Underground?" Asgore asks Gaster. They were currently seated in Asgore's throne room, a table between the two of them as they sipped their tea.

"Yes," Gaster confirms. "A child."

"This is big news. I had not expected another human to fall down here so soon. However, that is not important. We need that child's soul. We will then be one step closer to our goal."

"Yes, and that is good, but..." Gaster hesitates.

"Hmm? What is the matter, friend?"

"Well, it is just...The human has made friends with my sons. Fast friends."

"Yes?" Asgore says. He takes a sip from his tea.

"They would devastated if they had to part from their new friend after just meeting them."

"Are you trying to tell me that their friendship is more important than our freedom?" Gaster's sockets widen.

"Do not take it the wrong way, Asgore! I am simply saying that perhaps the human could stay around for just a few days."

Asgore gives this some thought. Perhaps it wouldn't hurt. "Okay, but only because it is you, my friend. Four days and then I will send for the human."

"Thank you, Asgore." 

But, there was still the matter of telling Sans and Papyrus that they would have to part with their friend soon.  
******  
Papyrus was very eager to show you all of the action figures he had lined up on the shelf in his bedroom.

"AND THIS ONE IS MY FAVORITE! I AM NOT SURE ABOUT WHO IT IS, BUT IT IS A VERY GOOD ONE!" 

"It is pretty cool," you say. 

"THANK YOU, HUMAN! I AM GLAD YOU THINK SO!" 

There's a knock on the door to Papyrus' room before it opens. 

"DAD!" Papyrus says. He gets up and runs to Gaster, hugging his legs. Gaster leans down to place a hand on his head.

"Hello, son. I just came up to tell you that I was about to start making dinner. Would you like to help?" Papyrus gasps. He had dreams of growing up and being a famous cook. He absolutely loved cooking.

"YES, PLEASE!" He turns to you. "HUMAN, I HOPE YOU ARE STAYING FOR DINNER!" Well, you didn't really have anywhere else to go.

"If it's okay," you say, looking at Gaster. He nods.

"Of course. You can wait in the living room with Sans."

The three of you go downstairs. Sans is fast asleep on the couch in the living room, blue drool dripping from his mouth.

"Sans!" Gaster says. Sans startles and opens his eyesockets. He wipes away the drool on his face and then notices that you three are standing there. He focuses on you mostly. 

He blushes which causes you to giggle which causes his blush to get deeper. Gaster takes this in before he and Papyrus head into the kitchen, Gaster saying that dinner would be ready after a while.

That left you alone with Sans.

Just being on the same couch with you had him flustered for some reason.

Could he maybe, possibly, have a crush on you? Nah, that was ridiculous.

Wasn't it?


	4. L'il Sans: Part 4

L'il Sans sits next to you on the couch, focusing on the TV. Well, pretending to focus anyway. In actuality, he was searching his mind for something to talk about. 

"So," he says after he finally thinks of something. You turn to face him. "Um, how old are you?"

"Twelve," you say. 

"Really? So am I." So, you were the same age as him. 

"That's cool," you say. And thus, that conversation topic was exhausted.

'Jeez, Dad, Pap, hurry up with dinner,' he thinks. And luckily for him, his wish is granted. Papyrus' loud, high pitched voice announces that dinner is ready. You and Sans get up from the couch and head into the kitchen. There are four plates piled with spaghetti sitting in different spots at the table.

"I hope that spaghetti is okay," Gaster says. "Papyrus insisted that we make spaghetti for his new friend."

"YES, HUMAN FRIEND! I HOPE THAT YOU LIKE IT!"

The four of you sit at the table, L'il Sans choosing to sit next to you. As you begin to dig your fork into your spaghetti, Papyrus watches you expectantly. When you finally eat a forkful of spaghetti, he asks, "WELL?"

"I like it. It's good," you say. This makes Papyrus clap happily.

"THAT IS BECAUSE I HELPED! YOU ARE WELCOME." You giggle. Papyrus certainly was something. 

So lovable.  
******  
Later, after dinner is finished and the dishes are washed and put away, you begin making your way to the front door.

"Hey," L'il Sans says, "where ya going?"

"Oh, well, I don't have anywhere to stay so I thought I'd go to that inn I passed on my way into town."

"You don't have to do that. You can stay here, right, Dad?" Gaster hesitates to answer.

"Of...course they can. They are more than welcome to sleep here."

"But, where would I sleep?" You ask.

"In my room with me!" L'il Sans exclaims. "We're friends!"

"Oh, I don't want to take your bed. I can sleep on the couch."

"But, I don't want my new friend and guest to sleep on the couch. My bed's big enough for both of us." 

"Well, if it's okay with you, then okay. I'll sleep in your room." L'il Sans has a mental celebration.

"It is beginning to get dark," Gaster announces, looking out of one of the living room windows. "Perhaps you all should get ready for bed."

L'il Sans and Papyrus nod. As they head up the stairs, you follow, L'il Sans telling you that he has an extra set of pajamas that you can use.

Gaster thinks about what Asgore said. Four days.

Four days and then he'd send someone to get you.

He just hoped Sans and Papyrus would understand.


	5. L'il Sans: Part 5

After shedding the clothes Sans gave you, you dressed yourself in the pajamas that he'd given you. After that, the two of you went to his room.

A few minutes or so after, the two of you were lying in his bed, side by side. A peaceful silence covered the room.  
Sans had fallen as soon as he had gotten into the bed. This left you awake by yourself. You lay staring at the ceiling as Sans lay snoring away next to you.

You begin to think about how you'd ended up down here. You and friends had decided to go exploring the mountain in your town, Ebott. Mount Ebott could be seen from almost anywhere in the town.

Your parents had told you all about the monsters that lived under the mountain. You never believed them. Until now, that is. Your friends had suggested that you all go to the top of the mountain to see what was up there. None of your parents knew where you had gone.

When you had all gotten to the top, you'd found a large hole in the ground. You'd walked over to get a closer look, not noticing the root of a tree sticking out. Your friends had watched in shock and horror as you tripped over the root and fell into the large hole, screaming as you fell.

What had happened after you tell in, you wondered. Your friends had probably ran off to tell their parents. But, what good would that do? They probably all thought that you were dead. 

Obviously you weren't. They didn't know that though.

So, there was only one thing to do.

You had to figure out how to get out of the Underground and return back up top to the surface.

But, how would you do it? Was there even a way out? 

There had to be.  
********  
You don't remember falling asleep, but you did. The next morning, you woke up alone in the bed. Sans had gotten up before you. You sat up and swung your legs over the edge of the bed. As you exit Sans' room, he comes out of the bathroom.

"Oh, you're awake," he says when he sees you. "I thought I'd let you sleep a bit longer."

'Because you look cute when you're asleep,' he thinks. You nod.

"Could I have my clothes, please?" You ask. 

"Oh! Sure, hold on." He goes into his room. When he comes back out, your clothes arm in his arms. "They're nice and dry now. Here you go." You thank him and take the clothes. You go into the bathroom and change out of Sans' pajamas and put on your clothes. When you step back out, you hand him his pajamas

"Thanks," he says. "Dad's cooking breakfast downstairs. You can go down and wait if you want." He goes into his room again. You go downstairs and into the kitchen. Gaster is standing at the stove when you walk in. He looks up as you walk into the kitchen.

"Good morning, Y/N," he greets you. "I hope you slept well."

"I did, thank you." You go to sit at the kitchen table. Your thoughts from last night swirl around in your head and you decide to ask him a question. "Mr. Gaster, do you know if there's a way back up top to the surface?"

He tenses. "A-A way to the surface?" He asks. He turns to look at you. You nod.

"Yes. You see, I really miss my family and friends and they probably think that something bad has happened to me."

"I see. I...am not sure if there is a way to the surface or not," he lies. "If there were, we surely would not be stuck down here." That was a lie, too. Your eyes narrow. Gaster quickly turns back to the stove.

Now you were sure that there was a way back to the surface. And, you were going to find it.

Find it and go back to your friends and family.


	6. L'il Sans: Part 6

The countdown had officially started. Unbeknownst to you, you had three days left to be free before Asgore sent someone after you. And now, you'd asked if there was a way back to the surface.

Gaster had lied and said there wasn't so that you wouldn't leave and tried to find it, but he didn't think you'd fallen for it. After the breakfast, you'd gone out with Sans and Papyrus to meet their friends.

Gaster had decided to make a call.

"Asgore, perhaps we should just let the human go back home. Surely, another human will come along."

"My friend, there is no way of knowing how long that could take. The human that is already here is our only chance to return to the surface where we lived all those years ago."

"But, they are just a child. You had a human child once, did you not? What if it was their soul that was needed? Would you do it?" There's silence on the other end.

Then, "That soul is vital for our freedom. In three days it shall be brought to me. That is final." Asgore hangs up.  
******  
"Hey guys," Sans says as he approaches two small monsters. One of them looks like a fish, head full of red hair tied up in a ponytail. She's wearing a black tank top and blue jeans. There's an eyepatch over one of her eyes. The other is looks like a dinosaur. She has on a pair of glasses and a small labcoat. 

"Hey, punks!" The fish girl says. The dino girl waves. "Whose this? Some kind of weird looking monster?"

"NO, SILLY!" Papyrus says, "THEY ARE HUMAN! THEIR NAME IS Y/N!"

"A human? No way! I've never seen one before! They look weird. Well, anyway, nice to meet you, new punk! I'm Undyne!"

"A-and I'm A-Alphys," says the dinosaur. "N-Nice to meet you." 

"Nice to meet you guys, too," you say. 

"You guys showed up just in time!" Undyne says. "We were about to have a snowman building competition! You guys wanna join?"

"OH YES! I WOULD LOVE TO! SORRY TO SAY, THOUGH, THAT I WILL WIN."

"Hey! What makes you think you'll win? We haven't even started yet!"

"BECAUSE I AM SO AMAZING! NOW, LET US BEGIN!"

And so, you all start building your own snowmen. In the end, you'd been the one to win. Papyrus had been upset at first, but he ended up congratulating you. 

You all hung out and did other things as the day progressed. When it started to get dark, Undyne and Alphys head home. You, Sans and Papyrus go inside. Gaster is sitting in the living room reading as you all walk in.

"You are back," he says, looking up from his book. "Did you all have fun today?" Papyrus nods eagerly.

"WE BUILT SNOWMEN WITH UNDYNE AND ALPHYS! IT WAS VERY FUN!" Gaster smiles.

"That is good. I will begin preparing dinner." He gets up from the couch and heads into the kitchen.  
*****  
"Hey Mom! Guess what!" Undyne was sitting in the kitchen of her home, watching as her mother made dinner.

"What, sweetie?" She responds.

"Sans and Papyrus have a human friend!" Undyne's mother drops the knife she's using. She whirls around to face her daughter.

"What did you just say?"

"Sans and Papyrus have a human friend! Isn't that cool?" Undyne's mother heads to the front door. "Mom? Where're you going?"

"I'm just going to go pay the king a visit. Be back soon."


	7. L'il Sans: Part 7

Gaster stood in his laboratory, working hard on the project the king had assigned him. This newest creation, Gaster was told, would provide as the power source for the entire underground. The present source of power was okay, but Asgore had decided that something better and more advanced should be created.

So, here Gaster stood, in his lab standing in front of his work bench looking over the blueprints. Everything seemed complete. Now, it was time to build it. As Gaster went to pick up his phone to call his assistants, Sans suddenly rushed into the room.

"Dad! Dad!" Gaster jumped. He hadn't heard Sans come in.

"Goodness, Sans, don't surprise me like that! Now, what is it that you need? I am very busy." Gaster picks up his picks up his phone and begins to dial a number.

"What do you do when you like someone?" Sans asks. Gaster turns to his son, placing his phone back down.

"What do you mean, 'like'?" Sans fidgets around a bit. 

"I mean like as in, um, 'like' like. " 

Gaster's sockets widen. Sans had fallen in love with someone. He knew this day would come, but he didn't think it'd come so soon. "I..." Gaster says. "Who is it that you have fallen for, son?"

"U-um, Y/N," Sans says. 

The human? No. That wasn't going to work out. They wouldn't be around for that much longer. He didn't want to tell Sans. It'd break his little soul.

"W-well, have you perhaps thought about telling them how you feel?"

"Huh? Telling them? What if they don't feel how I feel?" Sans asks. As bad as the thought was, Gaster hoped they wouldn't. He wasn't going to say that though.

"Then, I will comfort you if they do not. However, if you really feel that way about them, you should try." Sans crossed his little arms and closed his eyesockets. He then nodded, opening his eyesockets and smiling wide.

"Okay! I'll tell them! Thanks, Dad!" Gaster watches as Sans hurries out of the lab. Gaster goes back over to where his blueprints are. 

Gods, why did this have to happen?


	8. L'il Sans: Part 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter!  
> There'll be more in the future. Sooner or later. Sporadically.

It's the next day and Sans is in the middle of brainstorming, trying to figure out a way to confess that he likes you. You, Sans, Gaster, and Papyrus are sitting at the kitchen table, eating breakfast. Sans has his sockets closed, idly moving his fork around his plate as he thinks.

"Sans," Gaster's voice calls, startling Sans out of his thoughts. His attention moved to his father.

"Yeah, dad?" He asks. 

"Are you okay, son? You have been sitting there scraping your fork around instead of eating." Sans blushes. He hadn't realized he was making noise. He'd been deep in thought. 

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"You should hurry and finish your breakfast. It is almost time for you to go to school." 

"Yeah, okay." Sans quickly gobbles down his breakfast. When he's done, Gaster collects his and Papyrus', who'd been done before Sans, plates.

"You two should go and get ready. You do not want to be late."

"I CERTAINLY DO NOT! COME, BROTHER! WE MUST PREPARE FOR SCHOOL QUICKLY!" Papyrus gets up from his seat and runs out of the kitchen. Sans follows. 

You're left alone in the kitchen with Gaster. He picks up your plate when you're done eating and takes it to the sink. It's quiet for a bit, save for the clattering of dishes and slight splashing of water as Gaster cleans the plates.

Then, after a few more moments of silence, you say, "Mr. Gaster, is there a way out of the Underground?" 

He almost drops one of the plates as he goes to dry it. What brought on this question all of a sudden?

"A-a way out?" He repeats. He keeps his back to you while he stands at the sink.

"Yes, sir," you say. "I'm grateful for you letting me stay in your house and your sons are really nice, but I'm starting to miss the my family up on the surface." They were probably looking for you all over the place. You wanted to go back and show them that you were okay.

"I-I..." Gaster stutters. Should he tell you the truth? You only had two days left. 

He didn't want to defy his king and old friend, but at the same time, he didn't want to see Sans be so sad. What was he supposed to do?

"Mr. Gaster? Are you okay?" You ask. "Should I not have asked?"

"Th-there.......is." He decides to tell you the truth. He turns to face you and instantly wishes he didn't. Your face lights up like the Gyftmas tree in the center of Snowdin. 

"Really?! There is?!" Gaster nods. "Where?!"

He hesitates. You look at him expectedly.

"It is...on the other side of the Underground. In New Home," he says. You get up from the table.

"How do I get there? Please tell me." You look up at him.

"I.....cannot," he says and you frown.

"Why?" You ask. Did he not want you to leave? "Why can't you tell me?"

"It is dangerous. You would run into a lot of danger. You are but a child." 

"I'd be able to handle it! Please, Mr. Gaster. I just want to go home." You stare him directly into his eyesockets, eyes pleading with him. He tries to stare back, but he can't. He tears his sockets away from your face. Just then, Sans and Papyrus come back into the kitchen, backpacks on their backs.

"WE ARE READY FOR SCHOOL, DAD!" Papyrus announces. He and Sans look between you and their father. At some point, you'd started to cry. Tears silently stream down your face as you turn and run out of the kitchen. You run up the stairs and into the bathroom.

"Dad?" Sans says questioningly. 

"Come along," Gaster says. "It is time for you to go to school."  
*********  
After Sans gets to school, all he can think about is you. Seeing you cry made him feel really bad. He didn't like it. Maybe he could make you something during art time in class to cheer you up. 

Yeah, he'd do just that.  
*********  
When Gaster returns from dropping Sans and Papyrus off at school, he heads upstairs to the bathroom to check on you. He hadn't wanted you to cry. He didn't know why he told you about the exit. He just did. He never was one to lie. It made him feel dirty.

When he reaches the bathroom door, he notices that it's slightly cracked open. He calls your name, slowly pushing the door the rest of the way open. He doesn't get an answer.

The bathroom is empty. His sockets go so wide that if he had eyes, they'd probably fall out. He runs from the bathroom and around the house, calling your name frantically. He checks every room and the shed, but he comes up empty.

You had disappeared.


	9. L'il Sans: Part 9

You'd ran off a few minutes after Gaster had left to take Sans and Papyrus to school. You'd find the exit yourself, with or without help. Everyone down in the underground was nice, sure, but you missed your home. Your family.

They were probably worried sick about you. You're currently walking through a foggy area in Snowdin, the spare coat Sans had given you zipped up to your neck. You're constantly looking behind you to make sure no on is coming after you. Luckily, you don't, mostly because of the fog, see anyone. 

You soon reach the end of the foggy area and find yourself walking into a new environment. You pass a sign near this new area's entrance that has the word 'Waterfall' written on it. Was that the name of this new place?

There's some type of writing on the walls that you notice as you walk. The environment is a mix of purple and blue. As you continue to walk, you soon come across some patches of flowers that are blue in color. You stop to look at them. They look pretty. You'd never seen anything like this on the surface.

As you admire the flowers, you start to hear voices. You look around, but don't see anyone.

"Hello?" you softly call out. You hear your voice spoken back to you, slightly higher in pitch. You turn to where it came from, looking back at the flowers. You soon realize that the voices are coming from the flowers and that one of them is repeating your voice back at you.

You listen to the voices. Most of them are speaking of wishes to see the surface. Others talked about monsters they liked and other miscellaneous things.

You walk on, thinking of the voices that wished to see the surface. 

You wondered if they felt how you felt right now.  
\----------

Gaster is waiting for Sans and Papyrus when school lets out for the day.

Papyrus rushes to him when he sees him and hugs his legs. Sans shuffles up shortly after.

"Hello, my sons," Gaster says. "How was school today?"

"IT WAS VERY GOOD, FATHER! LOOK AT WHAT I MADE!" Papyrus holds up a drawing. Gaster smiles and rubs Papyrus' skull.

"It looks really good, son. How about you, Sans? Did you draw anything?" Sans nods.

"I drew something for Y/N," he says as they all begin walking home. Gaster feels a tingle run up his spine and through every bone.

"D-did you now?"

"Yep. I hope they like it." 

Gaster swallows nervous. He had prepared himself to tell Sans and Papyrus about Y/N's disappearance. He still, however, couldn't muster up the courage.

"I'm sure they will," is what he chooses to say instead.


End file.
